devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Nami Kayama
'''Nami Kayama '''was a popular idol singer who shared a strained relationship with her mother, who had guaranteed her fame but failed to show any love to her daughter. Nami is a major character in the 'Wings of Darkness' story arc in the Devilman Lady manga. Appearence Nami was a attractive young woman, she had long hair tied into a bunched pony tail and a large fringe. She had large eyes and a delicate face. Her Devil Beast form was still primarily human, though her skin paled greatly to a blueish white hue, she grew large feathered wings from her back and bird-like claws on her hands and feet. Abilities During Nami's breif transformation she grew the ability to fly and her hands formed into large sharp claws. Personality Nami was a kind girl with some fanciful ideas and dreams. She enjoyed her career as a singer and the fame it brought her. Her relationship with her parents was very strained, her father abandoned her and her mother when she was only a child leaving her with textbook daddy issues wanting to find a man just like him. Her mother on the other hand, she near detested due to her overbearing and lightly abusive manner, and gluttonous piggy appetite. Though she did appreciate her mother sacrifices in assuring her fame, and still loved her in spite of her grievances. History Nami is first seen going through a book on ancient Greek myths with her manager, Suganuma. Nami looks at a page about Siren's and says she would like to be one in another life. As they talk, Nami's mother barges in and berates Suganuma for keeping Nami when she was supposed to be getting ready for a concert performance. Later that night, dressed in a fanciful outfit, Nami goes out on stage and sings to a adoring crowd that praise her name. At the same time, her mother had transformed into a colossal crow-like Devil Beast and gone on a rampage across the city. Her actions don't go unnoticed, and Jun Fudo and her partner Lan Asuka were brought out onto the case. In the morning, Nami reminisces about her childhood. Thinking of her father that abandoned her, and how pure and beautiful her mother once was, before snapping back to reality and seeing her mother pig out on a meal in front of her. Like the previous night, Nami's mother comes out and goes on another rampage, attacking a hostess. Her screams catch the attention of Jun and Lan who had been stationed nearby. They chase the bird ghoul away and Jun tails it as Lan tended to the injured woman. Jun follows the quarry to a luxury hotel as she is rejoined by Lan. They approach the room carefully, at the same time Nami is horrified when she see's the grotesque crow bleeding out on the carpet. Slowly it reverts into the form of her mother, Nami, in a extremely emotional state tries to help her mother, but it only gets worse when Jun and Lan come in and try to arrest her mother. Nami tries protecting her mother and accuses them as being trashy reporters hoping to get an easy story, and lies to protect her mother even in spite of what she had just seen. As her tension grows, Nami's body begins to transform and she lunges at Jun, knocking her out of a window. Jun also transforms mid-air and the two battle while Lan deals with the mother, and ultimately kills her. Lady proves far stronger then Nami and knocks her out without having to harm her too badly. Afterwards, Lan promises Jun that due to Nami being in a relatively early state, that she could be cured.Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Humans Category:Devil Beasts Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)